1. Field
The invention generally relates to systems and methods for attaching a stud to a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to attach various items, such as thermal blankets and control cables to the non-airflow surface of the inner fixed surface (IFS) of a thrust reverser, threaded studs can be bonded to the surface using an epoxy adhesive.